


don't let them know that you felt alone

by Splashy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no regrets, not edited, started as an introspective fic and then it just turned into fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Amity was used to feeling alone and being ignored. Now that she actually has others who care about her...she's not sure what to make of it all.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 315





	don't let them know that you felt alone

**Author's Note:**

> I blacked out and wrote this I don't know what happened
> 
> Title taken (and altered slightly) from an original lumity song written by lilyrabbitsings on YouTube! Check it out [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYquN7dxA7g) It's really good and I listened to it on repeat while writing this lmao
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all like this thing that turned out much longer than I had expected.

Amity Blight was calm, cool, and collected. She always knew what to say, when to say it, and when she should keep quiet. She was good at magic, able to summon her abominations with ease - or so it seemed, and as long as she made it look like it was easy, then nobody had any reason to think otherwise. She couldn’t let them think otherwise.

Amity Blight never let her emotions get the best of her. She had learned from a young age to keep a tight grip on them, to conceal them away from the eyes of those who would judge her. If they didn’t know how she felt, they couldn’t manipulate her. 

Amity Blight didn’t have many friends. She once had a friend in Willow, but after her parents made her stop being friends with her...She had Bochsa and the little clique that came with her, but they weren’t her friends. Not really. She didn’t like them, was positive they didn’t like her. They only hung out because of an obligation by their parents. She always dreaded having to meet up with her every day at school, or when one of them would host a sleepover. They were downright exhausting. 

Amity Blight’s life had changed a lot in the course of about a month. In a whirlwind, a Luz had come into her life and changed it irreversibly - or so she hoped. She had torn her walls down, walls she had spent years building and upkeeping, knowing the damage that would come from them falling to be devastating. Or so she had thought. Spending time with Luz didn’t feel devastating. It felt like the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Amity Blight had a crush on Luz.

She couldn’t deny it. She couldn’t even _try_ to deny it. It seemed like everyone already knew about it.

Everyone except Luz, of course. The human seemed to be oblivious to Amity’s constant blushing and stuttering around her, something she was both grateful for and hated. Maybe if Luz hadn’t been so oblivious this would be a little easier. But also, if Luz knew about her crush and didn’t feel the same way...Well, perhaps letting these walls fall down _would_ be devastating.

It didn’t help that she really...didn’t know much about crushes. She’d never had one before Luz came into her life and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. The butterflies in her stomach, the pounding in her heart, the flush on her face...it was all so unfamiliar. But it also felt so _nice._

Whenever she hung out with Boscha and the others, they’d often talk about crushes they had on other witches in their class. And Amity had never really participated in them. At first, they tried to make her. They’d practically beg to know who her crush was. But she always told them she was too focused on her studies to waste time crushing on someone, and eventually they had given up. Instead, they’d practically ignore her and gush together about their crush of the week.

Amity was used to it. Used to being ignored. Used to feeling alone. She was so used to it in fact that not being ignored and not being alone felt so...odd. It had taken her a bit to get used to Luz constantly talking to her, constantly asking how she was, and making sure she felt okay. She wasn’t sure when the last time she had felt so cared for. And while it was undeniably a bit scary, it also felt...really nice.

Amity wished she knew what to do about this crush. She thought she could handle it. She had wanted to ask Luz to Grom but chickened out, but the two ended up going together anyway. Even if it was just as friends...Still, they both had a good time, even if the start had been shaky. 

Then there was the grudgby game. Amity’s handle on her emotions had...slackened, by that point. It was enough to make her shudder thinking about what she had said. “Oh. Wow. Sports”? That was the best she could come up with after Luz had picked her up? She could still remember the feeling of Luz’s arms around her…

Anyway. She had broken her leg in that game, taking the dive from Boscha meant for Luz. And her leg had hurt, but she didn’t regret it one bit. 

Well. Maybe she did a little bit. Because not long after, the class had gone on a field trip to the Emperor’s Coven. And at first she was upset because she had been looking forward to the trip, to getting to see the place up close. Joining the Emperor’s Coven was her _dream!_

But it didn’t take long for it all to fall apart.

When she first heard the news, she was shocked. Numb. The Owl Lady, captured? She knew how determined Lilith was to catch her, but she never expected it to happen. But when she heard about how it happened from Willow...she became furious. More so when she heard Eda was going to be petrified. All her respect for Lilith - which had admittedly diminished quite a bit since the Covention - was all but gone. She was relieved when she heard they had escaped, but was still worried about Luz.

Amity wanted nothing more than to go down to the Owl House - she had to see Luz! - but she knew it would be impossible. Her parents were home and they would definitely question her if she left. But they were going to be gone the next day, so she should be able to sneak out. So long as she didn’t run into Ed and Em.

And she did end up running into them, of course, but they let her go without too much teasing, almost as if they knew the gravity of the situation. So she ran - as best she could, her leg had mostly healed but not fully - to the Owl House and frantically knocked on the door, ignoring the weird bird tube. Her healthy foot tapped against the floor anxiously as she waited for someone to answer. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long when she saw the door swing open, revealing the exact person she wanted to see at that moment.

Seeing Luz was like a breath of fresh air. Or maybe that was her exhalation of relief at seeing her and seeing she was okay. Or...mostly okay. She had a few cuts here and there that Amity noticed upon closer inspection. 

“Amity?” Luz’s slightly shocked but still undeniably happy voice reached her ears, and it was then that Amity threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around the human. She felt Luz hesitate for only a second before she wrapped her arms around her and the two stood there, holding the other close. 

The hug definitely lasted longer than it should have, but Amity couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. She stepped away and looked at Luz’s face. The human just smiled at her. “It’s good to see you too, Amity!” Amity chuckled and it was then that she realized she was crying. It wasn’t much, but a couple of tears were starting to fall. She was about to wipe them away with the back of her hand but Luz beat her to it. She cupped her face and wiped them away with her thumbs. 

The combination of Luz’s hands on her face and the concerned look in her eyes was enough to get Amity to step back further, Luz’s hands falling from their hold. Amity looked away from her face, eyes wandering anywhere but there. They eventually settled on what was behind Luz and she realized Eda was there, watching them, a smirk on her face. Amity felt herself blushing even more. Her eyes moved to the left and—

They narrowed. What was Lilith doing here? Her mentor noticed Amity catch her eyes and gave a small sheepish wave. Amity just turned her gaze back to Luz. “What is… _she_ doing here?” she asked, pointing at Lilith. Luz turned around and then rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

“Uh...why don’t you come in while I explain everything?”

At the end of it, Amity had to admit she still didn’t fully trust Lilith. And neither it seemed did Luz, but she also knew how badly Eda wanted to reconnect with her sister, even if she would never admit it to anyone. So when Eda had asked if she was okay with Lilith staying with them, the human had agreed.

“Anyway. Enough about me. Did you really come all the way here just to hug me?” Luz asked, grinning at Amity. The witch felt her face flush.

“I just...I had heard about what happened and I…” her voice trailed off for a second. She looked down at her hands sat in her lap and started fidgeting with them. “I got worried about you,” her voice lowered to a whisper and she didn’t dare look up.

Even though she was staring at them, the feeling of Luz’s hands on her own startled her. She looked up instinctively and into Luz’s eyes. Her face only seemed to get more red and she hoped Luz didn’t notice, though she was bound to. Luz took her hands and held them up to her chest.

“You know me,” she started softly, “I always get into trouble but I find my way out.” Amity gave a small chuckle in return. “Still though, it’s sweet of you to worry about me.” She beamed. Amity squeezed Luz’s hands instinctively in her surprise and couldn’t stop the small smile that came as Luz squeezed them back.

“That is true. I don’t know how you manage it.”

“That, mi querida, is a mystery. Even I don’t know how I do it.”

“What...what does that mean?”

“What?”

“Mi q...qui….”

“Oh, mi querida? It’s...uh…” Luz let go of her hand to rub the back of her neck. And...was she _blushing?_ Amity could only stare at the slight blush. “It means ‘my dear.’” 

It took a second for Luz’s words to reach her ears and for Amity to comprehend them. But when she did, she blushed furiously. “O-oh.” She felt like she was gonna pass out.

“Yeah...is that okay? I can like...not call you that if you want, if it like makes you uncomfortable or—”

“No!” The outburst shocked them both. “I mean...I don’t mind. You can uh...call me that. If you want.” Amity absolutely would _not_ look at Luz right now. She looked off to the side instead, out at the window as they sat in Luz’s room. 

“Alright, mi querida. It’s...getting kind of late. Do you need to go home?” Amity turned back to see that Luz had also turned to look outside, watching as the sun began to set. Amity shifted. She didn’t want to go home, but her parents would be home by the morning and she really should be getting home. She sighed.

“Yeah...I should.” She looked down, her hair cascading over her. She jumped as she felt Luz’s hand on her chin, pulling her head up to look at her. Luz quickly dropped it soon after, and Amity was sure she saw the blush again.

“Alright. I can walk you home, if you want?” She asked as she stood, leaning down to help Amity up. Amity hesitated but then shook her head no.

“That’s okay. I’ll be fine on my own. Uh...see you tomorrow? I don’t know if you’ll be going back to school…”

“Yeah, I’ll be there!” Luz grinned at Amity who could only smile back.

The two made their way to the door, Eda and Lilith still on the couch. Amity ignored Lilith but waved a goodbye to Eda before turning her attention to Luz. 

“Well...I’ll uh, see you tomorrow then,” Amity said, already stepping outside and giving a small wave. She turned to go but Luz’s voice stopped her.

“Amity, wait.” Amity turned just in time to feel Luz’s lips against her cheek as she leaned in quickly. She pulled away and then waved at Amity. “Seeya!”

Amity stood there in shock for a couple of seconds before she managed to pull herself together just enough to wave again and start heading home.

Her cheek burned from the contact and she knew she had a dopey smile on her face. She couldn’t find it within herself to care, though.

Amity Blight is a mess around Luz most of the time. Talking for too long, saying things she hadn’t meant to say out loud, often unable to even form a coherent sentence. There were definitely a couple of witches who had noticed this - Eda and Willow being the most prominent ones.

Amity Blight has trouble keeping a hold on her emotions when around Luz. The human was easily able to make her smile, make her laugh. And it felt much more freeing than hiding her emotions. 

Amity Blight has a few friends. Luz, Willow, maybe even Gus. They were so much better than Boscha. They actually _care_ about her. She hasn’t had that since she broke things off with Willow. She could be herself with them. She didn’t have to hide. She could just act how she wanted without fear of judgment.

Amity Blight’s life has changed a lot. And with Luz still in her life, it was bound to change even more. Her walls had crashed down and she didn’t want to put them back up. She feared it would be devastating but it was anything but. She hadn’t realized just how much those walls were keeping her in, making her feel trapped, until they had come crashing down.

Amity Blight has a crush on Luz.

And maybe, just maybe, Luz feels the same way. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever tell Luz about her crush, though with each moment she spends with the human it gets harder and harder to not tell her. So maybe one day it’d end up slipping out one way or another. And hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad. Even if Luz didn’t feel the same, she was sure they could still be friends. Luz didn’t seem like the type of person to stop hanging out with someone just because of something like this.

All in all...Amity didn’t feel alone anymore. With each passing day, it grew more and more familiar. With each smile directed her way by Luz, with each hug - and there were a lot, as Luz was a very touchy person - and each simple touch, she grew used to having the company of others. The company of friends. Of people who cared about her, who wanted to hear about her day or thought to tell her about something that had happened to another friend. 

As Amity walked home under the darkening sky, she thought about what her life had become in such a short time. She had these people she loved and who loved her. It wasn’t perfect, and it would likely fall apart when - if - Luz was able to go home. But until then, she had this. She had Luz, and Willow, and Gus. And that was enough for her.


End file.
